


Keep My Silence

by augie



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: But also, Eventual Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Smut, like... lots of smut looool, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augie/pseuds/augie
Summary: Dan and Phil were friends with benefits, and nothing more. Dan, however, wasn’t quite so sure.





	Keep My Silence

**Author's Note:**

> hi, my name's augie!  
> so, i'm generally new to ao3, as in i've read a couple fics but haven't written anything myself, so i thought i'd give it a try!  
> this fic was inspired by the song sex by eden (a fuckin' bop), and of course there's been plenty of friends with benefits fics floating around everywhere, so obviously this isn't my original idea, but i hope it's a bit different than anything you might've read before!  
> i'm not sure how many chapters i'm gonna make this yet, but it'll be enough to follow the plot line that ive been brainstorming in my head, so maybe around 15 to 25. i'll probably update every other weekend.  
> enjoy! :-)

Phil took Dan’s lower lip in his mouth, sliding his tongue to greet Dan’s in a deep caress. They had been going on like this for a while, with Dan straddling Phil’s lap on the couch in his lounge. It started out when the two were watching _Attack on Titan_   together at Dan’s flat, but after a couple episodes in, they realized they didn’t really care to watch any more that night. From there, it didn’t take very long for it to progress to this - it usually didn’t.

Dan tilted his neck slightly, granting Phil access to his sweet spot. He settled right above the boy’s collarbones, biting gently as rough fingers gripped his hair. A soft moan came from Dan’s throat, though it didn’t come as a surprise to Phil - he’d had the younger boy’s pleasures mapped out mentally right from the get-go. This wasn’t the first time they’d done something like this, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last.

The two weren’t exactly an item, no - they were more like friends. Friends who hooked up, sure, but friends nonetheless. Neither of them really knew how it started, it just _did_. They both had never had much luck with dating in the past, and god only knew how lonely it could get. Fleeting glances turned into longing stares, and it all escalated from there.

Dan glimpsed at the hem of Phil’s blue t-shirt, slowly dragging his eyes up Phil’s body to meet his gaze. One look communicated all that needed to be said. In one fluid motion, Phil ripped the unnecessary item of clothing off his chest and threw it to the floor, quickly reconnecting lips with the brunette he wanted  _oh_ so badly.

“Now you just wait a minute, Phillip Lester,” Dan chuckled, breaking their kiss. “That’s very rude of you, you know. You don’t pay rent here.”

Phil lightly squeezed Dan’s thighs, earning a small squeak from the younger boy. “And what ever are you gonna do about it, princess?” he shot back, a small smirk playing out on his face.

Dan knew that the nickname was a joke, but it caught him off guard nonetheless. He quickly regained his composure, looking directly into Phil’s eyes.

"Oh, I know  _exactly_ what I'm gonna do about it."

 

* * *

 

Half an hour later, they collapsed in a collective heap under the dark covers of Dan's bed.

" _God_ , that was..." Phil trailed off mid sentence, still breathing heavily.

"Yeah," Dan agreed, knowing exactly what Phil meant, despite the fact that his words had been limited. 

He snuggled up to Phil's chest, basking in the warmth of  _him_ , even if just for the time being. They laid together in comfortable silence, finding no need to fill the air more than it already was with their rigid breath. Dan wanted to take advantage of this - it was rare that he got to spend time like this with Phil. Sure, they saw each other nearly every other day, but that time was spent either playing video games or between the sheets. Moments like these, Dan felt like he saw a different version of his best friend, one he didn't normally see. He didn't particularly _want_ to like Phil as anything more than a friend, per se, but he did enjoy the closeness they shared during times like this.

It felt like hours had passed before Dan spoke once again. 

"I love these, you know," he observed, gently tracing the freckles that spotted Phil's shoulders. "I find a different way to connect the dots every time."

If Phil had reacted at all, Dan didn't notice.

He mentally sighed; he shouldn't have said that. He and Phil made it very clear what their intentions were at the start of this - they were friends over anything else. They had known each other for years before any of this even started, and they'd be damned if all of that was messed up because of this  _urge_  that seemed to stir inside of both of them. Dan knew he was beginning to cross the line - he couldn't keep this up.

Moments later, an enormous yawn erupted from Phil's lips, disturbing Dan's thoughts. Dan couldn't blame him, it _was_ pretty late - they'd only just started around 12. He was guessing it had to be at least 1:00 by now.

"D'you think you should stay over tonight? It's getting late, and you seem a lot more tired than usual," Dan murmured against Phil's chest, lips brushing over milky soft skin. Against his wishes, however, the older of the two rubbed his eyes and started moving to get up. Dan frowned.

"I can't. I have to work early tomorrow. Sucks," Phil said, removing the covers and trying to locate his clothes. Dan reached over to his nightstand, clicking his bedside lamp on to aid Phil's efforts despite how badly he wanted the exact opposite.

 "Alright, just let me know," he sighed.

Phil slowly (yet not slow enough) found all his clothes and put them on once more, back facing Dan, who watched as he pulled his jeans to his hips and fiddled with the zipper for a second or two. Dan knew that Phil probably didn't mind him watching, but the thought that maybe he'd pushed his limits enough already crossed his mind, so he made sure to look away before Phil caught him staring. 

He was still naked under the sheets, making no effort to clothe himself again. It probably would've helped though, seeing as he wasn't even _close_   to as warm as he had been just minutes ago. Phil had that effect on Dan - physically, of course, but in a way, mentally as well. And as much as Dan wanted that to be a good thing, it wasn't.

Phil now hovered in the door frame, smiling at Dan with a small wave of his hand. "Goodnight, Dan."

Dan uttered a goodnight in return as he watched Phil turn and shut the door gently. With every step Phil took away from him, Dan felt his smile fade bit by bit. By the time he heard the front door open and close, his heart was in his throat.

 _What the hell am I going to do_ _?_  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright so i kinda teased y'all here w/ the smut because i didn't wanna go into much detail this early on in the story, but don't fret b/c it's gonna happen soon enough. this is also definitely gonna be one of the shorter chapters, i kinda just wanted to introduce the idea of the story, so the following chapters will be a lot longer. hope you enjoyed! :-) <3 augie


End file.
